Tsumetai
by Brass Dragon
Summary: Feeling the bite of the scalpel at his throat, he wryly eyed his captor through scraped purple lenses. “Really doctor, it’s hardly time for my annual check up.


**Tsumetai  
****An Obeisance **_to the deserving  
__Just a sick twist by the Brass Dragon_

* * *

To examine cause and effect, to grasp onto the ever flowing cyclic stream of karma, to really study the situation…Ban vaguely thought that maybe he deserved all that came his way. With everything that he had done in his life, the situation he found himself in now was maybe more than a little warranted.

A trickle of blood meandered slowly over his collarbone and sped gracefully over his pectoral. Bruised and battered, his back literally against the wall this time, he let himself relax a bit. Feeling the bite of the scalpel at his throat, he wryly eyed his captor through scraped purple lenses. "Really doctor, it's hardly time for my annual check up."

Akabane grinned. Steel colored eyes tracking another delicate rivulet of crimson as it escaped the pool forming in the concave at the base of Ban's throat. "Yes, yes. But you know what they say, 'an ounce of prevention'…" Shifting he leaned closer, his grip adjusting on the precision instrument, and calling another to push gently into Ban's waist. He could practically smell the slow kinetic pull of muscle as the man trapped against him tested his newly appointed limits. "You really never give up do you?" The Jackal purred appreciatively. "Your tenacity is really very amazing."

Realizing that although his hand was bloodied, he still had the benefit of his snake bite, he tilted his chin and smugly offered more of his throat. Eyes alight with good humor, Akabane studied the bruise dusted column of flesh. "I had thought better of you Jackal, I'm hardly in top form."

"I believe that's all a matter of opinion." He spoke lowly and seemed to struggle to pull his eyes to the shambles that was the rest of the room. "Just look at the mess they made."

Ban snorted indelicately and rooted through his pockets, seemingly unconcerned with the sharp and the pointy, he revealed one crooked cigarette and a well loved zippo. Shifting he hissed as the blade at his waist drew a thin red line on already abused flesh. Tilting his head as not to singe the man before him, he drew a grateful smoke laden breath.

"You know," Akabane began, flipping the scalpel over and running the point flat side down to leave a shallow red furrow, "there are better ways to kill oneself."

"I don't doubt that." Ban conferred exhaling down and through the corner of his mouth.

Akabane fought an absurd feeling of disappointment when the younger chose not to direct the noxious cloud ahead, and into his ever attentive face. "Out of curiosity, just how many _were_ there?"

Sighing Ban closed his eyes, savoring another long inhale. "Mmm. Around eight? I dunno, didn't really have time to count off and fill out dance cards."

Chuckling Akabane gazed appreciatively at the nearest victim. A brutish fellow, easily two or three times the size of the one who had defeated him. A low moan came from somewhere in the distance. Out of the corner of his eye, Akabane could see Ban frown disapprovingly. A shaky figure some distance away made to push himself up on unsteady arms.

Minimal movement was required, hardly even a flick of the wrist, and the blade that had been really nothing more than a teasing presence above Ban's waist was dispatched to send the wayward soul elsewhere. A hollow thump resounded in the empty vaulted area and Ban let out a tired sounding chuckle. "Thanks."

The doctor smiled serenely. "Think nothing of it." Eyeing the supine figure he noted telltale signs of fatigue and blood loss. "This protection service was rumored to be _quite _good, and rather expensive. It's a shame I didn't make it here to see how they measured up." The weaponless hand returned to the retriever's waist, formal white glove soaking up the little bit of blood that was spilled. Easing back onto his heals, he pulled the back of the remaining scalpel down that bare chest. Ban's brow furrowed, obviously trying to gage the threat presented, and flicked the burning butt onto cold concrete. "I do love to see an expert at work."

Rolling one sore shoulder Ban scoffed. "Whatever their reputation, I'd hardly call them _expert_."

Fully entranced with the delicate red line now raised about the other's collarbone, Akabane tilted his head with a serene smile. "I never said I was speaking of _them_, now did I?" a spark of surprise lit Ban's unusual eyes.

The way the Jackal was eyeing him wasn't new. Of course they had never been in a situation quite like this before, the look of pure predatory lust was a tad bit more disconcerting when they were _alone._ A drop of cooling blood ran down his chest and tremblingly hesitated above one distended nipple.

The blade stopped it's play and Ban took note of the look on the good doctor's face. It was indescribable. The scalpel tumbled from faulting fingers and chimed happily on the unfinished floor.

Ban may latter claim that what shocked him the most was the fact that Akabane had fumblingly dropped the blade, and not the hot attentive mouth laving at that dripping blood. But the gasping breath echoed just as pointedly as the instrument on the floor, and Ban's blue eyes were as large as charter plates as he watched the ever pleasant, stoic doctor's hat tumble to the floor as he happily bent the retriever as far as possible over his arm.

It didn't happen often, the phrase _'once in a blue moon'_ could be adequately applied, but Akabane was surprised. Shocked really; at the taste, the texture, the everything of Ban. He was always one to consider all possible outcomes before acting, but this, well this was spontaneous, and delicious.

"What the fuck!" Ban growled out in a helplessly huskier voice. Then Akabane's teeth found _that _spot, the one high on his ribs but not quite under his arm and let out a helpless, surprised moan. Humming gleefully Akabane bit down again, warm flesh beneath gloved hands shivered.

Ban was unsure. How does one handle a cold blooded (although _that_ was now debatable) psychopath working you over? Now, we must realize that Ban, is the money minded leader of the group. He was the responsible one. While he sometimes acted rashly, he rarely ever did things that he himself considered _'stupid'_. This was about to change.

Twining fingers into silky soft hat flattened strands he tugged that mouth away and up, and as the wonderfully dexterous tongue left his skin, a tiny cognitive spark took a breath; _'This might not be the best ide-…oh never mind.' _Melting into a ferocious kiss, Ban pressed his body fully against Akabane, insanely considering the thought that he was going to get blood all over the other's nicely pressed shirt. He quickly swept the concern aside, he'd started it anyway.

Briefly confused, what with the extra tongue and all, the transporter's hands hung in midair for a moment before clutching at Ban's back, and giving into the copper tinged temptation of that mouthful. Exceedingly pleased with the present turn of events, he was more than happy allowing Ban to turn him around and forcefully shoving him back into the wall. It seemed that once you got Ban started, he was an unstoppable force of nature. Totally absorbed in the whirlwind of sensation that those hands were inducing he didn't realize he was now minus most of his clothing. Blinking, he found himself entranced as Ban forged a hot trail over scars and down his chest.

Realizing he was being watched, Ban looked up from his spot; which was currently nuzzling that milky white abdomen, and leered maliciously as he divested the good doctor of his pants.

* * *

Dusky light filtered it's way through small holes in the ceiling. Ban contemplatively puffed on a cigarette. Dimly he noted that the concrete was cold, what with only Akabane's overcoat between it and his bare ass, glancing down beside him he looked over the bare form. "Aren't you cold?"

Akabane laid spread eagle naked as the day he was born (but plus numerous scars and various exotic looking tattoos), his chest still heaving he blinked at the ceiling. Gathering control over musculature, he merely shook his head. Ban grunted and stretched, idly reaching for his glasses that had been lost somewhere during their tumble. Akabane's glazed eyes watched him, cognitive abilities slowly coming back up to par. Moving to separate their clothes, a pocket watch tumbled out of Akabane's pants. Curious Ban fiddled with it before opening the cover and taking note of the time.

Cursing under his breath, he reached over the doctor and grabbed his boxers. "I've got to meet Ginji, he's gonna freak." Shimming into pants and quickly tying shoes, he paused looking thoughtful, leaning over he graced his companion with a mind numbing and very through kiss. "You going to be okay?" He asked rising.

Akabane managed to raise one arm and wave in an _'sure, I'll be fine'_ kind of motion and Ban nodded. "I'll see ya around then. It's been fun!" And with that he walked through the entrance and to his car.

After a few moments Akabane rose with unsteady movements and clumsily dressed, his hazy mind grasped and released fleeting thoughts like; _'what the hell was _that_?' _and _'who would have thought?' _and _'we'll have to do that again'._

* * *

"Hey snake for brains, heard you got the shit beat out of you." Shido snidely commented walking into the Honky Tonk.

Ban sipped at his coffee and took Paul's offered section of newspaper. Ginji fiddled nervously with a napkin and watched his partner. "I'm really sorry Ban. We didn't hear anything about them hiring anybody. Kazu and me would have stayed to help if we had known."

Ban slowly turned the page. "It's okay Ginji. It wasn't bad. Your job was to get out of there with the goods, and let me deal with anything else. Stop apologizing." Another slow sip and the crinkle of newsprint, finishing his cup he frowned at the dregs but said nothing.

Shido turned to the quiet Kazuki with brow raised in question. "What's this about?" He demanded jerking a thumb at Ginji and Ban.

"The job that we did yesterday, the target hired that new protection service that we've heard so much about." The string user watched the two with contemplative eyes. Leaning closer to Shido and lowering his voice he added; "I heard today that they've been _disbanded_. If you know what I mean?"

Shido grunted and stared at Ban considering.

The door creaked open and Dr. Jackal stepped in with the ring of the bell. The serene smile bloomed a bit when his eyes landed on Ban, and he moved over to take a seat. "Good morning Ginji. Ban." Ginji paled and stuttered out an acceptable reply, Ban gave him an indescribable look and nodded.

"Coffee?" Paul asked reaching for a cup.

"Aa. Yes please, and it appears Mr. Midou could use a refill."

The café became still and very quite, until Ban began folding his piece of newspaper and looked up. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Akabane purred. "Would you like anything else?"

"No, not unless Paul's done with the local section."

Paul was the first to break away from the spell of utter confusion. "Uh, yeah, sure." Sitting down another cup he moved to fill both.

Sipping appreciatively Akabane turned fully to face the retrievers. "A long time client of mine seems to be in need of your services. Perhaps you'd join me tomorrow for a job? I believe you'll find that you'll be adequately compensated." Tilting his head he watched Ban hopefully.

Meeting his gaze, Ban's lips curled. "What do you say Ginji?" He questioned turning to his partner.

Wide brown eyes blinked in confusion, and the boy tried very hard to control the tremors of fear racing over his body. "E-eh?"

"Excellent." Akabane rose and placed a hand on Ban's shoulder. "I'll be round tomorrow afternoon then. One thirty alright?"

"Sure." Ban said opening the paper.

And as quick as he'd come, he turned to leave, letting his hand slide off Ban's shoulder as he left.

The door shut and Ginji stared at it wide eyed. "Eh? Ban? What?"

Ban merely grinned and sipped at his coffee.

_

* * *

AN: I have NO idea where this came from. Really._


End file.
